roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Versus/Trivia
Episode Trivia Michael vs. Gavin: Halo CE *Even though Gavin chose a game he played all the time when he was younger (Halo: Combat Evolved), he was constantly playing catch-up to Michael and the final score was 25 to 20, with Gavin losing. Michael vs. Ryan: Quake 3 *Michael only killed Ryan once, while Ryan killed himself 3 times by accidental suicide. *Despite the incredible lead Ryan had over Michael, Geoff was confident that Michael would come back. Ryan vs. Jack: Geometry Wars *This was the only game that let the winner keep playing after the game had been decided. Jack vs. Geoff: Sega Bass Fishing *In preperation for his first time as the challenger Geoff practiced by actually going fishing and got sunburnt in the process. *In this episode, Geoff stated that the time limit for Sega Bass Fishing was ten minutes. However, the actual time limit was fifteen minutes. *Jack became the first person to successfully defend the belt. Jack vs. Ray: Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL * Jack was the first person to be completely shutout from victory. He would later go on a trip to Australia out of frustration and did not return until it was his turn to challenge for the belt again. * After Ray's victory over Jack, Geoff claimed that he would forever remain the champion (He later went on to keep the belt for 4 weeks before being defeated by the person he won it from, Jack). Ray vs. Michael: Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed *Before the game began, both Michael and Ray stated that they had completed the chosen game's predecessor Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, but neither had played the sequel. Ray vs. Gavin: Call of Duty Black Ops II *Gavin picked a game that was part of a series that Ray had a lot of experience in (Call of Duty), giving Ray a better advantage. *This could possibly be tactical choice as, so far, the same game has not been repeated (Though the same KIND of game has been repeated on two seperate occasions so far). Ray vs. Ryan: Fusion Frenzy *This is currently the longest episode of Versus, being over 23 minutes long. Ray vs. Jack: Mortal Kombat 2 *The loser had to buy the winner a pizza. *Ray's "undefeated streak" was ended by the same person he won the belt from, which was Jack. Jack vs. Geoff: Rapala Fishing Frenzy 2009 *This was the second time in a row that Geoff's game of choice was a fishing game. *This was the 1st time that the same kind of game was repeated. Geoff vs. Ray: NBA Jam (On Fire Edition) *During this episode, Gavin would shout sports terms and scoring systems that were unrelated to basketball. ("He needs one more pin for a spare!" or "Touchdown!") Ray vs. Michael: Sega Soccer Slam *This was the beginning of Ray's second "undefeated streak". *This episode aired on May 23, which was also Gavin's 25th birthday. Unfortunately, he was not one of the two competitors. Ray vs. Gavin: London 2012 Summer Olympics *Ray vs. Gavin Round 2 was the first round to feature a Let's Play game mode they played before. *Gavin wore a Mark Nutt T-Shirt from the Rooster Teeth Store during the game (Mark Nutt was one of the people Gavin played as in the game). Ray vs. Ryan: Worms Ultimate Mayhem *Ryan did not know that Ray had lots of experience playing Worms, giving Ray a better advantage. *After the game, Ryan claimed that there isn't any game that Ray is terrible at. Ray vs. Jack: Arcade Crane *This was the only episode of Versus where the game was not a video game, instead being a real-life game. Ray vs. Geoff: Flash Gorillas *Geoff became the second person to end Ray's "undefeated streak", the first person being Jack. Geoff vs. Michael: Rapala Pro Bass Fishing 2010 *Michael was finally able to win the belt back since he lost it in Episode 2 (He was the first Versus Champion). Michael vs. Gavin: Marble Blast Ultra *This was a rematch from the very first episode of Versus. *This was the first Versus to be hosted on a holiday (4th of July). *This marked the first time Gavin won the belt after he failed to win it multiple times. Gavin vs. Ryan: Top Spin 2 *This was the first time that Ryan's game of choice was a game for the Xbox 360. Ryan vs. Jack: Doom II *This was the first time that Jack's game of choice was a PC game. Unfortunately, he did not know that Ryan had played the game dozens of times before, giving Ryan a better advantage. Ryan vs. Geoff: Rockstar Table Tennis *This marked the 2nd time that the same kind of game was repeated. *The final score was 2-0, with Geoff being unable to win even one set. Ryan vs. Ray: SoulCalibur *This was the 4th time in a row that Ray and Ryan faced off. Just like the previous three times, Ray was the winner. *Ryan's streak ended at 3 weeks, giving him the second longest undefeated streak. *Before the game started, Ryan questioned Ray as to why he chose the first SoulCalibur ''game instead of the newer one (''SoulCalibur V). ''Ray explained that he had a high gamerscore in the first game, giving Ray a better advantage when he challenged Ryan. Ray vs. Michael: Banjo-Tooie *Michael became the third person to defeat Ray. *This episode currently has the closest final score (61-60). *Michael picked a game that featured his favorite character and Minecraft skin (''Banjo Kazooie), but Michael stated that he had never played the game in multiplayer, giving both him and Ray a fair advantage. Unlike the previous two times that they faced off, Michael was able to defeat Ray. *This was a major upset for Ray as he had held the belt for only one week despite having the longest winning streak and best Win-Loss Percentage. Michael vs. Gavin: Guitar Hero II *This was a tiebreaker game between the two members of Team Nice Dynamite. *Gavin picked a game that both he and Michael claimed were not good at. *This marked the 2nd time that Gavin won the belt, meaning that he is currently tied with Geoff for winning the belt twice. The other Achievement Hunters also claimed that Gavin's "loser status" no longer existed. Gavin vs. Ryan: ??? *This will be the 2nd time that Gavin and Ryan face off. *If Gavin defeats Ryan, it will mark the first time that Gavin has succesfully defended the belt, which would be a major shocker. Staff Trivia Michael Jones *Michael was the first Versus Champion. *Michael was the first person to unsuccessfully defend the belt. *Michael is one of the three people who have been able to defeat Ray, the others being Jack and Geoff. Gavin Free *Gavin failed to win the belt multiple times until he finally won it for the first time in Episode 18 by defeating none other than Michael. *Gavin currently has the longest losing streak and worst Win-Loss percentage. *So far, the only person that Gavin has been able to defeat is Michael (Not to mention that Gavin has won the belt from Michael TWICE so far). *Most of the games Ryan has picked were old school games. *Ryan is one of the only two people to have played against everyone at least once, the other person being Ray. Jack Pattillo *Jack was the first person to successfully defend the belt. *Jack is currently the only person to choose a real-life game and not a video game. *Jack is one of the three people that have been able to defeat Ray, the others being Geoff and Michael. *Jack is currently the only person to challenge Ryan to a PC game, which is Ryan's main choice of platform. Geoff Ramsey *Geoff has picked mostly fishing games. *Geoff practiced by going fishing, getting a sunburn as a result. *Geoff and Gavin were the only two competitors to lose the first time they were challengers. Unlike Gavin, Geoff won the second time while Gavin lost multiple times. Gavin would finally win the belt in Episode 18. *Geoff currently holds the title of choosing the oldest game to ever be played in Versus (Flash Gorillas). *Geoff is one of the three people that have been able to defeat Ray, the others being Jack and Michael. Ray Narvaez Jr. *Ray currently has the longest winning streak and best Win-Loss Percentage. *Ray is one of the only two people to have played against everyone at least once, the other person being Ryan. However, Ray is the only person to have played against everyone twice. *Ray has not lost a single game where he was a challenger. *Ray's average title reign lasts 4-6 weeks, as shown in the past. However, he won the belt in Episode 22 and held it for only one week before being defeated by Michael in Episode 23. *Ray has been in more Versus episodes (game-wise) than anyone else, appearing 13 times as of now. Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Trivia Pages Category:Versus